


Kyber

by Crylowren



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars
Genre: F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, be nice pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crylowren/pseuds/Crylowren
Summary: Months after the legendary battle of Crait, the two most powerful force users in the galaxy still haven't spoken. With a sudden turn of events, they find themselves closer than ever.





	Kyber

KYBER

It had been a considerable amount of time since they had last spoken, the bond between the two crackling and threatening to break the walls Rey had thrown up back on Crait. She persisted though, holding up against the force with fierce determination. She would not allow herself to see him. Not after his betrayal. Rey was often forced to wonder if he really betrayed her, or just never intended to join her in the first place.  
When the two touched palms in the hut back on Ahch-To, rain hammering the sides of the rickety shack as they shared personal thoughts and spilled their biggest fears, there was a glimmer of hope of a conjoined future. Their destinies were tied, sealed with the red string of fate. It was a huge shame the two of them somehow, someway, managed to interpret the meaning of the vision in two polar opposite ways. The force, mysterious and strange as ever had settled on one definite future for the two, who had yet to figure the rest of their story.  
The Rebellion was seriously running out of time. A small group consisting of less than 60 members fled from Crait, abandoning all hope the base had for them. Without a base and on the run from the First Order after the newly crowned Supreme Leaders violent outburst, they had nowhere in the galaxy to run to. To make matters worse, all 57 members were crammed into the living area of the galaxy’s most wanted ship, the Millennium Falcon. Without anywhere to take refuge, they were truly and utterly trapped.

**********

Save your sorrow, she once said having to constantly reminded Rey not to mourn her when she left and Rey, Naïve and kind-hearted, insisted she wouldn’t. But when the time for the beloved Princess to leave the resistance behind, Rey couldn’t recall a time in which she had ever cried so hard. Poe had entered the living area, just having returning from the med bay, with sadness in his eyes and a hole in his heart and regretfully informed the crew their General had passed. They mourned and they cried but were never distracted from the looming darkness that monitored their every move.  
It didn’t feel like much of a victory, Kylo Ren remembered himself thinking. He had lost the person he cared the most about, the person he murdered his abuser of 22 years for. And she turned her back on him. But for some unknown reason, Ren could not find the will to hate the girl. The scavenger that had bested him on more than one occasion. Maybe Snoke was right. Maybe the alleged Jedi killer, the master of the knights of Ren, Heir to Lord Vader, did have compassion for this girl. Kylo couldn’t deny the physical attraction he had to the girl, but he never expected to feel anything more.  
The new Supreme leader had gained support and backup throughout the galaxy, many planets and systems taking a liking the new, but incredibly different ways of his political stance. He was seen as a benevolent and rational ruler and surprisingly, loved by many.  
General Armitage Hux was not one of those people. Forever jealous of Ren’s status under the rule of Snoke, his rage only heightened when Kylo was crowned. Thirsty for power ever since he slaughtered his father, Ren had learned to watch his back whenever Hux was around. Ren was sure he was part of a larger conspiracy to overthrow him. Kylo had found a five-inch nail dug into the sole of one of his boots and began passing up the opportunity for a glass of wine whenever offered at a meeting after one of his allies in the outer rim took a sip from the wrong glass and ended up curled up in the corner of the press room, foaming a bright green substance at the mouth.

**********

Perched on the end of his bed, lightsaber in hand, Ren focused his mind towards the girl who intrigued him so. He had spent so many sleepless nights trying to reconnect their bond and forcibly push his way into her mind. Averting his attention to his weapon he so proudly carried, he weighed it up in his hand. Back at the academy, Luke had never shown him how to construct his own lightsaber, instead convincing Ben Solo he would not need one until later in life. Ben, being Ben decided he would be making his own and spent countless days and nights, running on no sleep and hoping to build the perfect saber. After many failed attempts and even setting fire to his robes one time (Luke was very displeased with him, Jedi robes were expensive) his grouchy uncle had handed his own weapon to the young boy.  
But here in his hand was not the weapon Luke had so hesitantly gifted him. The weapon he held concealed a split Kyber crystal, a ragged and unbalanced object that needed more stability, in the form of the two handguards that crossed his hand when wielding, to function properly. Ren had made it only shortly after the massacre at the Jedi Temple, snatching away from daily life and even Snoke to build the weapon. The crystal within was found by one of Ben Solo’s former classmates, and one of the now Knights of Ren, who had sealed it away only to gift it when Kylo was at his wits end with the prolonged construction. He had never been good with mechanics. As a child he much preferred Calligraphy, an activity he vowed to conceal from everyone.  
Unscrewing the bolt that held his lightsaber together, Ren carefully pried the two segments apart. The damaged crystal bounced into his lap. So that’s why its been especially unstable recently, Ren pondered, picking up the delicate shard. The crystal emitted a dull red glow and carried a deep crack that almost separated the two sides.  
Funny, almost reminds me of someone I know. Ren tilted his face towards the mirror on the other side of the room and took in his reflection. His hair hung ruffled and dishevelled across his forehead, unbrushed yet carried a silky glow. Kylo sneered. His attention diverted to his face. The bags under his eyes were more prominent than ever, standing proud against his stark white skin and dark moles. An angry scar trailed down his check, from his eyebrow to his pointed chin.  
Even worse, no wonder she thinks you’re a monster. You look just like one!  
A voice from beyond his mind jeered. Laced with poisonous words and a tone that would haunt Ren forever, it clicked who this murderous voice belonged to. Snoke.  
Pathetic child! The voice echoed through his chambers again. “Stop!” Kylo demanded, more desperation in his voice than determination.  
Without me you are nothing. Unbalanced and a danger to yourself. Look in that mirror again, Boy. See the darkness rising within you. That pull to the light you feel? That is your greatest weakness. She will be your downfall.  
And just as quick as it had started, the force crackled and popped, fizzing away the voice that leered.  
Kylo Ren had to reach out to her. She was the only one who truly understood, he believed. Closing his eyes, Ren released the stuttering breath he didn’t realise he was holding in, reached out through the force and began to claw his way through to her mind. The walls she had put up were strong, strong enough to keep him from breaking through on previous occasions. But now he was desperate, and kept digging, hoping for a break through.  
Rey was still stood facing the late Generals casket, one hand pressed against the case and the other by her side, gripping onto Luke’s lightsaber. The girl felt a tremble in the force, just like she had the past few times Be- no, Kylo, tried to break through the bond. This time was stronger though, Rey bit her lip as she concentrated on ignoring him, gnawing on the already broken skin. Closing her eyes, she reached out. Not opening the bond enough for him to break through, but enough to speak.  
“Stop it Kylo. I wont talk to you,” Rey began, her voice calm and collected. Turning away from Leia, she focused on stopping him. A long pause followed, as if the force had just died out completely.  
“If you wont talk to me, you have no other choice but to listen to what I have to say.” He snapped, completely breaking her out of her concentration enough for him to break through to her. The force hummed, then roared as his broad figure appeared in her peripheral vision.  
“Rey, I need your help-” Ren started. Seeing her tear stained face and puffy cheeks, he paused. Kylo Ren didn’t even need to ask why the tears. His eyes darted to his mother’s casket. Sucking in a breath, he crumbled to the ground, his legs seemingly turning to dust. His lungs desperately clawed for oxygen as he squeezed his eyes shut. Rey shot forward, her arms reaching out to steady him.  
Rey was in shock. This man had never shown this much emotion before, not even in the hut back on Ahch-To. Ben broke down, silently sobbing into her. Seeing his broken façade, Rey collapsed to her knees, tears rolling down her face. She couldn’t help but feel sympathy for him. He had lost everything, his freedom, his family, his friends, his trust.  
Ben embraced her, pulling his arms around the girl he was supposed to hate. Rey didn’t hesitate to hold him as they sobbed together.  
Little over a year ago, these two individuals were at each other’s throats, screaming insults as they fought in the snow. Now, united by the force, Rey had decided she wouldn’t yell this time.

**********

“So, if I bring you along, you’ll stop bothering me through the force? Seems unlikely.” Rey muttered the last part to herself, but she knew he heard her. Ben shook his head.  
“I understand you don’t trust me, but I’m sure Hux and the majority of the order want me dead. That snake never believed me when I told him of how you’d slain Snoke.”  
Rey rolled her eyes at him, eyeing his presence through the force. Even though they were billions of light years apart, they felt closer than ever. The red string of fate was tugging at their fingers.  
“Any sane man would think you lied. You told them I single handily killed Snoke, took down a dozen Praetorian guards and beat you in battle, again. A ridiculous lie, really.” Clambering over a particularly steep rock, they both paused. As they neared the cave which was notorious for housing hundreds, if not thousands of different Kyber crystals, Rey felt a ripple in the force. Just as it had back in Maz’s castle, she found herself drifting further into the cave by an unknown pull.  
When they came to a stop, the pair couldn’t believe what they were seeing. An entire wall, lined with crystals of different sizes, shapes and colours stood before them, glowing avidly. Without hesitating, Rey stepped forward, focusing on a particularly large crystal which seemed to be glowing extraordinarily bright. Ben stood behind her, breathing heavily. Reaching out, they both knelt to pick up the crystal. When their hands made contact with both the gem and each other, the force roared, and the pair were sent sprawling across the cave, and came to a loud thud on the ground. Rey groaned, but noted the deep blue crystal in her hand. Well, half of it anyway. The gem had split, perfectly down the middle, the inside emitting a dull glow that made Rey feel uneasy. Pulling herself into an upright position, she called out to Ben, who was in the same predicament. He was perched on a rock opposite her, an astounded look plastered on his long face. His hair fell shaggily across his forehead. Before Rey could say anything more to him, she was cut off.  
“I read about this happening when I was a boy. Only the strongest force users could wield a broken crystal.”  
“But you did.” Rey announced, slight triumph in her words. Ben hesitated, then shook his head for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening. It took them both a while to steady their erratic breathing. Something felt different. There was no fizzle, or hum the force usually made when they were connected by the bond. The force was silent, eerily silent. If Rey wasn’t staring directly at Ben, the lack of activity in the force would’ve fooled her into thinking their bond had ended. But he was there, clear as day. Ben Solo was actually there, sitting across the way. Without a second thought, even if she had time to actually think, Rey found herself flying across the cave to embrace him. She had sworn to herself she wouldn’t embrace him any more than she already had, but here she was, arms flung around his large figure. Ben reciprocated, his muscular arms reaching around her tiny frame. This hug was like no other they had shared.  
The two loneliest people in the galaxy was finally alone no more.  
**********


End file.
